


Thunderstorms

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El loves a good summer storm; Mark loves El getting a good night's sleep.  They can't both be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

I quietly snuck out bed, leaving Daddy snoring softly on his side. The weatherman had predicted rain.

Creeping to the door as slowly and silently as humanly possible, I eased it open and stepped out onto the balcony. Carefully shutting the door behind me, I breathed in the smell.

He had been right. We were definitely going to get rain. And probably pretty soon. Settling into one of the hammock chairs, I reached down for the bottled water I’d left out there earlier.

Then I sat, one of my feet up and off the cold cement, and I waited. As I waited, I swung the chair and spun it, using the foot I’d left resting on the ground and I hugged Stella to me, thinking.

Finally, I saw lightning. I smiled, settling myself more comfortably. I should have remembered to grab the afghan. Or at least worn pajamas that were a little warmer than my camisole and boy shorts. 

As I was thinking that, it was like the skies had opened up. It was pouring. I was so involved in watching the storm, that I didn’t notice Daddy opening up the door. The thunder was loud, which helped to mask his footsteps.

Then he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, squatting so that he was eye level with me, “What are you doing out of bed?” his voice was pretty stern, but I couldn’t stop myself from grinning.

“First good storm of the season Daddy,” I tried to wrest the chair from his control so that I could turn back around to watch, but held on tightly.

“Oh,” he said, nodding his head, “I was unaware that the rules about staying in bed were suspended for the first good storm of the season.”

I made a face, “They’re not Daddy. I just had to see it; I love the rain,” I didn’t want to beg, but I really wanted to be allowed to watch.

Daddy grabbed my foot, “Your toes are like ice Baby. There’s a reason that you aren’t supposed to walk around outside barefoot.”

“They’re just a little cold,” I protested. “I’m fine Daddy. The rain will be over soon. Please can’t I watch the rest? Pretty please?”

He rolled his eyes at me and stood up. Walking back into the bedroom, he returned a moment later with my slippers and the afghan. “Shove over,” he ordered, wiggling in next to me. Then, he pulled my feet into his lap so that he could jam slippers onto them. Finally, he spread the afghan over both of us and hugged me close to him.

“I catch you out of bed again without permission, and you had better hope it’s storming. Otherwise, the neighbors are going to hear you making a fuss because I’ll switch your bottom. Understand?”

“How are you going to use a switch if we don’t got trees Daddy?” I asked, only half-paying attention. The rain was going to be over any minute, and I didn’t want to miss anything.

“I found a website,” he said vaguely, watching the storm.

I didn’t bother to ask anymore questions, and I’d almost forgotten his threat by the end of the storm. Once the rain had slowed, Daddy stood up and held out his hand for mine, “It’s time for bed now sweetheart,” he told me.

“Just a little longer Daddy. It’s still raining,” I pointed out.

“Not just a little while longer. It’s way past your bedtime; I shouldn’t have let you stay up at all. If you start making a fuss about it now, I won’t let you watch the next storm.”

I sighed, but I stood up. Carrying the afghan in one arm and Stella in the other, I went back to the bed and began crawling under the cover. 

“Hold on there Baby,” Daddy sat on the bed and pulled me between his knees. “What did I tell you about getting out of bed?”

“It’s naughty,” I traced circles on Daddy’s leg, focusing on my finger rather than his face.

“It is naughty. And what happens to naughty little girls who get out of bed in this house?”

“They get a spanking,” I sighed. I had known it was a possibility if I got caught, but it had been worth it. I stuck my fingers into the waistband of my bottoms and began to tug them off.

“Wait a second,” he captured my hands. “It is naughty, and in this house, naughty little girls get spanked.”

“I know Daddy,” I told him.

“Let me finish please,” I looked at him, suspicious. He went on, “Naughty little girls get spanked, and this isn’t the first discussion we’ve had about you getting out of bed. Is it?”

I shook my head no.

“If I catch you out of bed without permission again, I will switch your naughty backside. Do you understand me?” Daddy’s face was serious, and I nodded immediately. 

But then I had to ask again, “How are you going to if there aren’t trees here Daddy?”

“I can use a dowel rod. It feels just like a switch, but I can pick it up from the store. So you need to stay in bed.”

I nodded again. 

Daddy looked me in the eyes for a long moment, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

“You aren’t gonna tonight though, right Daddy? Because I didn’t know before.”

“You knew it was against the rules, and you know that I pick the punishment.”

My lip trembled a little at that. I really didn’t want to find out what it felt like to get switched.

Luckily for me, Daddy continued, “But no, not tonight,” swiftly turning me to the side, he landed half a dozen very hard smacks to my bottom.

I yelped and my hands flew back to rub as soon as he stopped.

He ignored that, simply helping me back under the covers. Once he had tucked me in, he kissed my forehead and then walked to his side of the bed and slid in next to me.

“Next time Baby, just ask if we can watch the storm.”

I didn’t think he would let me; that was why I hadn’t asked. Luckily for me, I managed to keep that particular thought to myself. “Okay Daddy. Sorry,” I snuggled up against him and closed my eyes. “Good night,” I mumbled, falling asleep quickly now that I was in bed.


End file.
